


Strawberry Fields Forever

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fruit, Fruit Behaving Badly, M/M, Singing, Singing Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Draco's making fruit salad; Harry's making fruit mischief.





	Strawberry Fields Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the July prompt: "I'm not sorry," 369 words. Thanks to @lettersbyelise for running this month's delightful fest! 
> 
> Many, many apologies to the Beatles. No apologies to kumquats, though, they don't deserve it.

It’s positively boiling outside, which means Harry and Draco’s weekly Sunday supper with the Weasleys has been recast as a picnic. 

Harry wanders into the kitchen and eats a freshly washed raspberry from a bowl, where it awaits its turn to join the massive fruit salad Draco is assembling. He’s charmed two knives to chop while he preps a huge pile of fruit.

“Leave the berries, Potter!” Draco swats him with a towel. 

“Sorry,” Harry says, not sorry in the slightest. He swipes three more raspberries and a chunk of pineapple. 

“Stop, fruit thief!”

“You mean fruit ninja.”

“I definitely do not,” Draco snorts. His mouth twitches up in a smile. “Perhaps I mean fruitcake.”

“Fruitcake, is that right? Cantare melonus!”

Two honeydews and a cantaloupe split into wide mouths and burst into song. “IT’S BEEN A HARD DAY’S NIGHT! I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND! WILL YOU STILL NEED ME, WILL YOU STILL FEED ME…”

“Fuck, why does it always have to be the bloody Beatles?” Draco bites back a true grin and lunges for his wand, but Harry blocks him as the melons’ volume increases. 

“YESTERDAAAAAAY! ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY!”

Harry isn’t finished. “Kumquata leviosa!”

All the kumquats rise from the table in unison. Harry calls, “Thumparum!” and they begin pelting Draco’s face, softly but doggedly. He waves one away and three come back for more, like gentle, determined bumblebees. Draco begins to laugh helplessly.

“Splatterum banana!” Harry casts, and the bananas leap up in unison and march toward the edge of the table in an orderly line, pitching themselves to the floor one by one.

“WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I SANG OUT OF TUNE…”

“Stop this madness, Potter!” 

“Admit I’m a fruit ninja!”

Doubled over with laughter, Draco makes another grab for his wand, but Harry catches him around the waist. 

“Fine, Potter, you’re a fruit ninja, now call this off!” He’s wiping tears from his eyes and bracing himself against the table. 

“Nah, Malfoy, I’m just starting to enjoy myself.” Harry plucks a kumquat from the air and pops it in his mouth. He starts to sing along as the melons reach a startling pitch: “WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!”


End file.
